


Woven by Fate

by beau (beaubear)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Future nsfw, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, OC is a summoner, Oc has vitiligo, Oc is religious, Prophetic Dreams, Slavery, Slow Burn, Soft Yuri Leclerc, Top Yuri, extremely gay, fuck racism, oc is from outside Fodlan, yuri is gonna be a dom when they grow up sorry I don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubear/pseuds/beau
Summary: Yuri first meets Zaahir when Zaahir was taken from his home country to be a slave in House Rowe. As they grow closer, Zaahir suddenly gets taken back to his home country. Years later, they both meet again with a looming threat over their heads that is Edelgard’s war. They slowly begin to fall in love, but is it wise to fall in love with someone you can lose at any moment?
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Original Male Character(s)





	Woven by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri first meets Zaahir when Zaahir was taken from his home country to be a slave in House Rowe. As they grow closer, Zaahir suddenly gets taken back to his home country. Years later, they both meet again with a looming threat over their heads that is Edelgard’s war. They slowly begin to fall in love, but is it wise to fall in love with someone you can lose at any moment?

When Yuri saw Zaahir for the first time, he was in chains.

Zaahir was pulled by the chain around his neck into the Rowe mansion. Even though Yuri was so far away from Zaahir, all the way in the third story of the manor, he could see just how frail and tiny the boy looked.

A couple of weeks prior to their ‘meeting’, Count Rowe announced that some slaves from a small island nation were going to be taken into work. Yuri was appalled, and this only served to make him hate the man even more than he already did. People being taken against their will, to serve some snobby noble that didn’t even care about them? Yuri already felt a pang of sympathy. 

And now that he was staring into the eyes of one of them. A tiny boy, who looked malnourished, a couple of years younger than Yuri, his eyes downcast, and dim. He looked the youngest of the bunch, with a couple of his own right behind him, looking just as ashamed as he did. 

The boy looked up as he and his group stopped at the gates, and as soon as he and Yuri’s eyes met, Yuri had already looked away again, too disgusted to continue. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The next time Yuri saw the boy, it was several weeks after he and his people had arrived at the manor. 

Yuri had arrived in the kitchen, bored out his mind, as he had already read all of the books in his room, and it would be weeks until he finally got some more. So, to relieve himself of the boredom, he wandered into the kitchen, wanting to bake some cookies, when he saw the boy again, quietly chopping up some tomatoes.

He didn’t seem to notice Yuri stepping into the kitchen, as he was too focused on his work.

Yuri blinked. It was the boy. He didn’t look too much better than when Yuri first saw him, if anything, he looked worse. The violet-eyed boy couldn’t help but observe that the boy had more wounds, such as gashes and bruises, some that haven’t even been properly treated. It was a wonder that the boy was even able to stand straight.

Another thing that Yuri observed, was rather unique markings on the boy’s arms. They reminded Yuri of splotches of white paint, which was stark against the boy’s dark brown skin. It was all over his boys, arms, legs, his face, everywhere. Most people would turn the other way at such abnormalities, but Yuri couldn’t help but find it...endearing. Cute, even.

Finally, Yuri had enough of watching this sorry display and softly called out: “Hey, little guy. Want some help?”

The boy jumped, dropping the knife to the ground, and spun around to face Yuri, his face in shock. He looked down in panic at the dropped knife and stumbled to pick it up.

Yuri chuckled at the cute display, striding over, his steps light and grace, and crouched down to help the frail boy. “Woah there. You’re a bit skittish, ain’t ‘cha?” He picked up the knife, handing it over to the small boy, inwardly wincing at the state of the others arms.

The boy slowly took it back, raising his head to meet Yuri’s eyes, tentatively. His brown bangs were obscuring his eyes, making it hard for Yuri to see what color they were. The boy nodded his head in thanks, but still looked at Yuri warily.

Yuri grinned toothily at him, trying to lighten the mood. “Do you want some help? You look a bit shaky there, friend.”

The boy simply looked at Yuri a bit blankly, before his eyes brightened with recognition, realizing what Yuri had been asking. It then dawned on the violet-haired boy that the younger boy probably might not have learned Fodlani language yet. Poor thing.

“Ah….yes…” The boy uncomfortably responded. The pronunciation and annunciation of the words sounded off. “You...can help.” As soon as the words were spoken, the boy turned back to the tomatoes he was chopping.

Yuri hummed in response. “What are you making?” He asked softly. The poor thing seemed skittish, so Yuri was careful not to startle him. 

The boy responded quietly, “Vege...table stir fry.” He stumbled over the wording, making Yuri smile with fondness. 

Fondness? Was he already getting attached to the little guy?

“Alrighty.” Yuri then started to pull out some other ingredients, cabbage, chicken pea, etc, and got to work.

They worked in silence, for a while, and Yuri started to get uncomfortable with it. He couldn’t help but dislike silence like this. And he also felt a bit curious about this young boy. He knew it was a bit rude to pry, but Yuri couldn’t help it.

“So, what’s your name, friend? Or am I just supposed to keep calling you “little guy”?” The violet eyed boy snickered. 

The boy stopped again, flinching as he realized that he was being spoken to. He took a moment to say anything back. “...Zaahir.” He continued working. 

Yuri hummed softly. “I like it. That’s a cute name.” It really was. “It’ll take a while to get used to though, heh. Mine’s Yuri. It’s nice to meet you.” He gave the boy- Zaahir- a smile.

Zaahir blinked as he saw Yuri smile back at him. “Ah...same.” He said, a bit lamely. 

The rest of the cooking was in silence as well, both of them not knowing what to say, nor really feeling all that comfortable around each other yet. But, Yuri felt an odd pull to the boy. He wanted to talk more. Zaahir was pretty much the only other child in the manor besides Yuri, and he seemed pleasant enough company. Yuri just needed to get him comfortable. 

From the corner of his eye, Yuri saw Zaahir not-so-secretly steal a few glances at him. Good. That means I got him interested. Yuri thought, satisfied.

As the both started to finish the cooking, Yuri was slightly startled as he heard Zaahir speak again, without prompting. “...thank you. I..had fun.” The boy had a sliver of a smile on his face as he spoke.

Yuri grinned back at him.

“My pleasure. Anytime.”


End file.
